1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inserter and to a method for opening an envelope throat of an envelope transported along an envelope channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inserter of the stated type and an opening method of the stated type are disclosed, for example, in WO 2011/138447 A1. On the other hand, it is known from EP 0 943 458 A1, with a resting envelope, in a connection not in accordance with the type, to apply opposed forces to an envelope in order to open the envelope throat. In this method, however, a corresponding under-presser and a corresponding over-presser are disposed in a fixed location with reference to the envelope. In the case of the inserter known from WO 2004/098905 A1, the envelope throat is opened by means of a blowing unit. U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,418 B2 discloses an inserter in which the envelope throat is opened by means of an opening element that can rotate about an axis, by means of rotation of same about this axis.